Noticing a Heart
by KizunaCho
Summary: All you wanted was to go up and talk to him, but every time you tried, others would be in your way. Kise x OC mini story!
1. 私は恥ずかしがり屋だ

**Noticing a Heart**

_'My shyness has ruined so many opportunities'_**  
**

_私は恥ずかしがり屋だ_

* * *

The squeaking of shoes on the court echoed throughout the gym which was accompanied by high girlish screams.

"Kya! Kise-kun is so cool!"

A group of girls watched as Kise dunked another basket into the opponent's hoop, earning another point for his team.

The players on the court panted and slowed down once they heard the sharp sound of a whistle being blown.

"That's good for today, go home and get some rest for tomorrow!"

A small chorus of 'yes coach' got mumbled as the players slowly made their way to the changing rooms. The group of girls giggled amongst each other before rushing down the bleachers and onto the court.

"Kise-kun good job!"

"You were wonderful during practice!"

The blonde gave them a charming grin, making the group of girls swoon. Being surrounded by a bunch of girls he didn't notice one that was standing a bit away from the group.

Tsumi sighed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come today…_she gave a longing glance towards the blonde player, _ I guess I can't talk to him this time…_ Tsumi turned and headed towards the door, head hanging down in defeat_, I can't compete with his fan girls anyways… Next time for sure!_ She nodded to herself as she made her way towards the exit. Tsumi failed to notice a pair of dark colored eyes following her retreating figure, giving her a curious look.

* * *

Here's the first chapter for my small mini drabble Kise story!

Please let me know what you think of it! Thanks for reading!

-KizunaCho


	2. 私はあなたのことを考えています

**Noticing a Heart**

_'Quiet people have the loudest minds'_

_私はあなたのことを考えていま__す_

* * *

Tsumi sat quietly in the club room while stitching together yellow pieces of fabric together and onto the doll she were making. Her friends and club members chattered amongst themselves while also working on their own project for sewing club. Tsumi's mind drifted off to yesterday and how she wasn't able to talk to the man of her dreams- errr… Kise.

_He'll never notice me if I don't go up to him…_A sharp pain snapped Tsumi out of her thoughts.

"Ouch…"

She slowly looked down at her hand and saw that she had pricked herself with the needle she had been threading with. An exasperated sigh caught her attention, making Tsumi turn and look behind her desk.

"Tsumi… did you prick yourself again?"

She gave her friend and sheepish smile, "Heheh, my bad! It doesn't hurt I swear! I'm used to it by now!" She put down what she was holding and held up her hands in front of her waving them causally.

"See?" she gave her friend a timid smile.

Another loud sigh was heard; she looked down at Tsumi's bandage covered fingers and gave her an unimpressed face.

"I don't care if you're used to it! It's bad enough that you're always stabbing yourself with a needle!" She huffed and dug into her skirt pocket, "Geez, you're lucky that I always keep bandages in my pocket! Who knows what might happen if you keep hurting yourself."

Tsumi smiled as she took the band-aid from her friend and chuckled. She quickly unwrapped the bandage and gently placed it on the finger that was pricked. Haha_, looks like all my fingers are wrapped in bandages now~ I must be the only person to have all their fingers wrapped._ She let out another soft chuckle and picked up the small plush that she was working on.

* * *

**-Extended Ending-**

"Achoo!"

Takao blinked and paused from pedaling the bike and glancing over his shoulder to look at his green haired teammate, "Shin-chan are you getting sick?"

Midorima sniffed and blew his nose with her handkerchief, "Impossible! My horoscope told me that I would have good health this month!"

Takao gave Midorima a ridiculous look before turning and returned to pedaling, _You and your stupid horoscopes…_

* * *

__Here's the second chapter! Thanks to Xxdreamergirl95xX and damnheart.o3 for reviewing! I got this chapter out for you guys! And thanks to those who faved and watched this story!

I really liked the ending for this chapter haha~ Made me laugh while I was typing it!

See you soon!

-KizunaCho


	3. 私はあなたのために一生懸命落ちている

**Noticing a Heart**

_'I'm not shy; I'm just holding back my awesomeness so you won't be intimidated'_

_私はあなたのために一生懸命落ちてい__る_

* * *

Weekends were always so relaxing for Tsumi, she didn't have work and she usually finished all of her homework and household chores so she could take a walk in the park; unwind and read a good book. Tsumi sat on a nearby bench at the park she visited occasionally; her book was placed on her lap as she casually flipped through the pages. Tsumi was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear the 'heads up!' that was shouted towards her. Before she had that chance to look up a basketball met her face causing her to drop the book on the ground below her.

"Ouch…" Once the basketball fell from her face she lifted her hands to cup her now sore nose. _I hope it's not broken…_

"Sorry about that!"

Tsumi grunted and frowned, who in the right mind would throw a basketball at her face?! She opened her mouth to give the person a piece of her mind but the words got stuck in her throat which came out as a garbled sound.

"Ugrhg-"

Standing in front of Tsumi was none other than Kise Ryouta, the person you were in love with—uh… scratch that. The blonde bent down to pick the ball from the ground giving her a nice view of his behind. Tsumi blushed slightly before shaking her head, ridding your mind of perverted thoughts.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Ah-"

A book was held before her, "Sorry about that, I guess I should have watched how fast I was passing the ball." Tsumi stared at the book for a moment before taking it gently from his hand, the tips of her fingers brushed against his which made her face go red.

"Anyways, I gotta go!" He turned and tucked the ball under one of his arms and jogged back to the basketball court. She watched his retreating figure before bringing one of her hands to her now heated cheeks, _This is bad Tsumi… You've fallen hard…_

* * *

Hey guys!

I've been sorta busy with exams and stuff... And I'm not sure when I will be able to update!

So I'll give you guys a double update while I have the time! This is my early Christmas present from me to all of you!~

Hope you guys enjoy!_  
_


	4. 私は普通の会話を運ぶことができます

**Noticing a Heart**

_'I'm just shy, not antisocial… you can talk to me!'_

_私は普通の会話を運ぶことができま__す_

* * *

Tuesdays were always slow at the bookstore Tsumi worked at. She started her shift just a bit after school ended so all of the students would either be going home, studying at school or going shopping at the nearby malls. Only a few people worked at the same time as her, which made her job a bit easier. The owner of the store told her to re-stock the new books section which is what she was currently doing.

"Excuse me do you work here?"

Tsumi let out a small squeak when she heard a deep voice speak from close behind her. She turned and saw a familiar black haired boy dressed in the Kaijo High uniform.

"U-um, yes I do. Is there something I can help you with?"

The boy nodded, "I need to find a book about history for my paper."

"Ah, what part of history are you planning to write about?"

He blinked and gave you a blank look, "Uh, I haven't decided that yet…"

Tsumi smiled slightly and nodded, ushering him to follow her towards the history section so he could take a look at all the different types of books there were. "Once you found something you're interested in come to the front and I can check that out for you." He nodded and continued to look through the shelves.

Tsumi walked back towards the counter and helped some other customers purchase their books. She smiled when she saw the boy she had just helped come up to the counter with a few books in his hands.

"I hope you found everything you needed." He nodded and placed the books on the counter for our so check out.

The buying process was quiet until he spoke up, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Tsumi paused from scanning the book in her hand and blinked, "W-well, we go to the same school, maybe we passed by each other a few times." she placed the last book into the bag and pressed some buttons on the computer. "Your total comes to $26.78-"

"You're that girl that left during practice."

Tsumi made a chocking noise but quickly recovered and looked at the boy behind the counter. "I-I'm sure you have me mistaken for someone else."

Dark eyes narrowed, "No, I'm sure it was you."

She flushed and muttered something under her breath before taking the money that he was holding towards her. "T-thanks for coming, hope to s-see you soon." Tsumi held the bag of books towards him trying to avoid his eyes. He took the bag from her and nodded. Before he could get through the door he turned to say one last thing.

"I'm Kasamatsu Yukio, hope to see you at the game tomorrow."

Tsumi pressed her lips into a thin line and gave him a stiff nod, Kasamatsu chucked and walked out of the store, holing that back of books he bought over his shoulder.

* * *

Heyo!

Here is the double update i promised!

Thanks for those who reviewed, faved and followed! :P  
I love to hear what you guys think of it so far!

And if you see any mistakes or errors you can totally point them out to me!

Have a Happy Christmas!

-KizunaCho


	5. あなたは嫉妬している？

**Noticing a Heart**

_'Jealous? Nah!'_

_あなたは嫉妬している__？_

* * *

Tsumi was there again, at the back of the bleachers, seated on the very top. She watched as Kaijo High played against Nagoya High, herr hands were formed into fists and eyes were concentrating on the game being played out down below. There was less than thirty seconds left in the game and if Kaijo scored another two pointer then they would win-

The buzzer went off which was accompanied by shouts of victory, the Kaijo students stood from their seats and applauded while some high fived their friends. Tsumi's face changed from heavy concentration to pure joy.

_They won! They won! They won, they won, they won! _She could barely contain her happiness and rushed down the bleachers to congratulate Kise who made the winning basket but was stopped when a huge group of fangirls, teammates and other students were surrounding him. Her smile wavered a bit before she let out a sigh to herself a small frown crossed her face.

_Of course, he made the winning point he would obviously be the centre of attention… It's not like he's going to talk to me anyways…_ Tsumi blew her bangs from her face and slowly made her way towards the door. Before she could even take a step a hand caught her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey."

Tsumi blinked and turned to see who it was, "A-ah! Kasamatsu-san!"

Kasamatsu nodded and gave the peitie girl a small grin, "Leaving so soon?"

She blushed slightly and turned her head away from him, "Y-yeah…" Kasamatsu sighed and patted the small girls shoulder. The two stood in silence for a brief moment before Tsumi looked up and him and gave him a small smile.

"Um- Congratulations on winning today!" her words of praise were slightly higher and louder than they were supposed to be causing said girl to blush and look down at her feet in embarrassment. A soft chuckle reached her ears making her look up at the dark haired basketball player. Kasamatsu nodded and gave her head a small pat on the head, thanking her softly.

Unknown to the two, a pair of jealous golden eyes were focussed on her and his teammate.

* * *

I totally forgot that Kasamatsu was awkward with girls :/

Thanks for those who have told me =_+

But for the sake of this really short story lets just pretend that Tsumi is an exception? -getsshot-

Thanks for reading guys!

-KizunaCho


	6. それは私が不器用なんだ私のせいではないです

**Noticing a Heart**

_'Awkward is my specialty'_

_それは私が不器用なんだ私のせいではないです..._

* * *

A few weeks after the game against Nagoya Tsumi started talking more with Kasamatsu. He would visit the bookstore where she worked on occasion and engage in small talk. After she finished with her sewing club she would find him waiting outside for her, his basketball practice would end at the same time as her sewing club and the two would walk home together. She found out that he just lived a few blocks away from her home. This became a normal routine and people were starting to suspect that the two were seeing each other, but both knew that you were only friends.

As that same as everyday Tsumi sat in the sewing club working on her project that she has been working on for the past three weeks. She was making a small Kise plush, and was planning to give it to Kise the next time he would win a game.

_ That's if I can get through the crowds of raging fangirls…_Tsumi frowned to herself and continued to sew, shivering at the thought of fighting her way through the rabid fangirls.

"What's that?"

"Yee-!" she jumped slightly from her chair and turned her head to the right to see Kasamatsu staring at the small plush in her hand.

"Kasamatsu-san! Don't scare me like that!" Tsumi scolded him lightly before placing a hand on her chest.

He gave a half hearted apology before picking up the plush from the table, "Is this…?" Tsumi panicked and snatched it from his hand but quickly dropped it when she felt something stab at her finger.

"Ah!" she cradled her finger to her chest and brought it up to her eyes. "Not again…" Tsumi called out her friends' name, who turned around and gave her an exasperated look and tossed her a small box labeled 'band-aids.'

Kasamatsu gave her a worried glance, "You alright?"

Tsumi smiled, "Yeah, I have a tendency to stab myself with needles…" she sighed as she finished placing the band-aid on her finger. He looked down at her hand and frowned.

"That's a lot of times…" Tsumi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"So what is this anyways?" He held up the half finished Kise plush.

She blushed and pursed her lips, "That's Kise-san…"

"I can see that."

"It's just something that I'm working on for the club…"

Kasamatsu made a sound of agreement, "You should give it to him."

"Wh-what?!" she gave him an incredulous look.

He grinned, "You like him right?" Tsumi sputtered as she felt her face heat up, "So you should give it to him."

Kasamatsu placed the plush back on the table and gave her head a light tap, "I'll wait for you outside." Tsumi pouted and stuck her tongue out at him before staring at the Kise plush that was sitting in front of her_. _

_Give it to Kise… I was planning to but I could never gather enough courage to do it…_she hung her head in despair, _How am I even going to get past the fangirl barricade?_

* * *

Hmm... This chapter is on the longer side... :x

Here's another speedy update for you guys! I feel bad because Kasamatsu OOC -dies-

Anyways! Hope you enjoyed reading!

-KizunaCho_  
_


	7. あなたは私を神経質にさせ

**Noticing a Heart**

_'You give me the butterflies.'_

あなたは私を神経質にさせ

* * *

Kasamatsu was right, Tsumi did like Kise. She really wanted to give him the plush she has made for him but she would always get stopped and discouraged by the big crowds that would surround him.

_I should give it to him though! I'm working really hard on it!_ Tsumi pulled the thread from the fabric and tied a knot at the end. She was finished making the plush and was now making the clothes for it. The Kaijo basketball uniform would be placed on the Kise doll and maybe if she had some extra time she would also make the school uniform. Tsumi was so concentrated on finishing the small clothes for the doll that she didn't notice that practice was over.

"What'cha doing?"

"Haa-!" she jumped slightly from her seat and looked at the person who had scared her. Thinking it was Kasamatsu again she was going to yell at him but stopped when she saw Kise bending down and looking over her shoulder. Tsumi's face began to turn red when she could smell the musky sent of sweat mixed in with a bit of orange, he was hovering so close to her that she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Ah! Nothing!" she quickly stood from her seat and grabbed her belongings, stuffing them into her bag hastily, she ignored a small stinging sensation that came from on one of her fingers. "It's nothing! Nothing at all!" she waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

Kise blinked, "Hey, your finger is bleeding-"

"Ah!" she quickly glanced at her finger, "I'm fine!"

The blonde haired boy took a step closer towards Tsumi, "Are you sure-"

Tsumi nodded her head up and down vigorously, _S-someone help! I'm too nervous to talk to him!_

"Hitori."

Tsumi stiffened and turned around, "K-Kasamatsu-san…?" _I'm saved!_ he nodded, as if he was giving her a silent signal telling her 'let's go home.'

"A-ah… I have to go now Kise-san…" Tsumi bowed slightly, "B-bye." She then hastily rushed over to Kasamatsu who took a hold of her hand and gave her a bandage which he took out from his pocket. Kise watched as the two leave the gym, a frown crossing his face.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's another chapter~

This mini story will be finished soon~ Just four more chapters!

Thanks for reading!

-Kizunacho


	8. ドキドキ

**Noticing a Heart**

_'I think I barfed a bit in my mouth when you talked to me.'_

ドキドキ

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Kise, Tsumi finally calmed down and resumed her daily routine. School had ended and she was at the bookstore working, glancing up when she heard the bell on the door ring.

"Welcome to Itako's Bookstore-" she felt shivers crawl up her spine. _I-it's Kise!_

Kise looked around before his eyes landed on Tsumi, "Ah-! It's you." He smiled as he casually walked up to the counter.

"H-how may I help you?" _Gosh I sound so lame…_ Kise hummed and gave her a charming grin. Were those stars shining from his teeth? Tsumi blinked, telling herself that she was hallucinating.

"I've been wanting to read a good book, you got any?" Tsumi nodded stiffly and slowly walked around the counter to show him the books. After about thirty minutes he finally picked a book that she recommended and placed it on the counter for him to check out.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be the girl who got hit with a basketball a few days ago would you?"

Tsumi flushed and nodded, placing the book into a bag. Kise sighed, "Sorry about that again." she shook her head, "I-its fine…"

"Oh! How about I make it up to you? Treat you to some ice cream?"

"E-eh?"

"Alright!" He took the bag from you and grinned, "See you after school tomorrow then!" he turned to leave and glanced over his shoulder giving her a playful wink, "Don't be late~" the sound of the door opening and closing brought Tsumi back to reality.

"W-what just happened?!"

**-Extended Ending-**

Her manager came out from the back room with boxes of books in his hand, "Tsumi, did that customer pay?"

Blinking she realized that Kise didn't pay for the book he had bought, "A-ah! I'm so sorry Nakajima-san! I'll pay for the book!" she was too distracted by him asking her out she didn't notice that he didn't pay. He gave Tsumi an exasperated look and nodded before walking down an aisle. She heard him mutter something about 'crazy love-struck school girls.'

Pulling her wallet from her pocket she placed the right amount of money into the register pouting slightly_, I bet he did that on purpose…_

* * *

Happy New year to all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

There is also a poll on my profile for who should be next for a KnB story! I dunno if I will make it short or make it a long story... I guess who it depends on and what kind of ideas I have for them~_  
_

I will close the poll on January 31st, so feel free to vote and stuff xD

If they come up in a tie (or no one votes) I will random pick one xD

-KizunaCho


	9. 盗まれた

**Noticing a Heart**

_'Stolen.'_

盗まれた

* * *

Tsumi sighed as Kasamatsu laughed, "It's not funny!" she lightly punched his arm. He smiled and apologized at the flustered girl.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just surprised that you didn't say anything when he asked."

Tsumi poked her index fingers together, "I-it's not like that… I didn't have the chance to say anything… he just left right after…" Kasamatsu patted her back, "Well now you have the chance to give him the doll you made him." Tsumi went silent and started at her bag which the doll was inside.

"I guess so…"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

She didn't respond to him but smiled slightly, _I sure hope so…_

"Anyways, I didn't get to see the finished project."

"Ah, that's right." she reached into her bag and pulled out the finished Kise plush.

He let out a low whistle, "That's good, you even to the jersey and everything." Tsumi blushed and fidgeted with the plush in her hands, "Y-you think so?"

Kasamatsu nodded, "You worked hard on it, all the bandages on your hands proves it." Tsumi gave him a shy smile, not used to her work being praised.

"Thanks Kasamatsu-san." He reached down to pat her head like he usually does but was met with air.

"K-Kise-san?!"

"Yo Hitori-san, Kasamatsu-senpai~" Kise had grabbed her by the arms and pulled her farther away from his teammate, "I'll be taking Hitori-san now see you later!"

"Eh?" before she could utter another word she was swept away by the copycat player.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's another chapter!

Don't forget to go to my profile and vote who the next KnB character will be for another story!

Thanks for reading!

-KizunaCho


	10. 私と付き合いたいですか？

**Noticing a Heart**

_'Do you want to go out?'_

私と付き合いたいですか？

* * *

The two into walked into a small ice cream shop, the walk being quiet and tense (for Tsumi's part anyways). Kise and Tsumi ordered ice cream and ate quietly amongst each other.

"So~ Are you and Kasamatsu going out?"

"Gack-!" she nearly swallowed her spoon, "N-no! Were just friends…" _The one I like is you…_

Kise made a content sound, "Is that so? I wasn't sure because you two are always together." Tsumi shook her head again blushing lightly. She placed her spoon down and took a deep breath.

"T-to be honest, th-the one I like is Kise-san…"

Kise blinked, his spoon hanging from his mouth moved slightly. Tsumi blushed and continued talking. "I-I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time now… But every time I tried there is always something stopping me…" _Like your crazy fangirls._

"I-it may seem kind of creepy but I'm always watching your practices and games…" She pulled out the Kise plush from her school bag and set it on the table. "I-I wanted to give you this as a good luck charm for you next g-game…" Tsumi close her eyes and waited for his to reply but was met with silence. _You screwed up Tsumi! Good job! Now he thinks you're an idiot!_

"Hmmm… This is pretty cute, looks just like me~"

_Eh? _She looked towards the boy sitting before her and saw him holding the doll gently in his hands.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to talk to me. I see you at every practice and game but you always seem to leave before I get the chance to talk to you, I thought that you were avoiding me." He played with one of the arms on the doll. "So when I saw you sitting on the park bench I decided to get your attention… by hitting you with a basketball." He gave her a sheepish smile when he saw her eye twitch.

"And when you started hanging out with Kasamatsu-senpai I started to get jealous… So I forced- uh,asked him to tell me where you worked so I could visit you as well." He placed the doll back on the table and rested his head on one on his hands, "I don't know anything about you, but I'd like to get to know you better." Kise sent her a prince like smile (are those sparkles?!), "Tsumi-san, would you like to go out with me?"

Tsumi stared at Kise, not believing what he was saying to you, "U-uhm.." she finally processed all the things he said and blushed bright red, "Y-yes! I-I mean…" she looked off to the side embarrassed. Kise chuckled before picking up the doll of himself.

"Is that a 'yes' Tsumi-san?" he moved the dolls arms and changed his voice into a higher pitch, making the doll seem like it was moving and talking. She glanced back at the two Kise's and smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

OMG ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! *dies*

:P

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You kept my motivation up for getting the chapters out ASAP!

I have a poll up on my profile for a new KnB story, I think depending who it is, it will vary for how long the story is, for some characters I have difficulties writing for some odd reason T_T I might just end up doing a One-shot type thing for them if they win =3=, I dunno lets see.

I'm also planning on making a LONGER story... on one of the KnB boys... not sure who though :/ But I know it will be longer than this one...err chapter wise...

MOVING ON!

Once this story is finished, I will wait a bit until I close down the polls. During that time I'm planning to work on some of my other stories... maybe... =3=UU

School starts for me again... and I wont be updating as fast... I'll try to update to the best of my abilities...NO PROMISES!

Thanks for reading!

-KizunaCho


	11. 一緒に、最終的に

**Noticing a Heart**

_'I don't mind being in the background watching over you.'_

一緒に、最終的に

* * *

The sound of the whistle passed through the gym signalling the players that practice was over. As usual the group of girls that normally watched the basketball practices went down to Kise and told him how cool he was.

"Kise-kun, that's so cute! Where did you get that?" one girl pointed towards the small plush of himself that was sitting on the bench. Kise smiled and walked over too it picking it up. The girls swooned when he gave them another charming smile.

"Someone very special to me made it." He ignored all the girls chattering and looked passed them. Tsumi stood at the end of the court near the door and gave him a slight wave, a small blush covering her cheeks when he gave her a wink. She folded her arms together_; He's such a dork…_

Tsumi didn't mind if she were always standing behind the hoards of fans and teammates, she knew that the only one Kise would be looking at was her.

* * *

**-Extended Ending-**

"Sorry! I just finished taking a shower! Then some people wanted to talk me." Kise jogged up to her while waving his hands in apology.

Tsumi sighed and smiled, "It's alright, I'm used to it." Kise smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling Tsumi closer to him.

"Oh! I finished reading the book you told me to read! It was pretty good!" He glanced down at her face to see a smile.

"That's good- Wait." she stopped walking and turned her head to your boyfriend, "You never paid for that book! I had to pay for it with my own money!" Kise gave Tsumi a nervous smile tightening his hold on her.

"How about I treat you to ice cream to make up for that?"

Tsumi sighed and leaned into him causing him to smile, "You're going to make me fat by eating too much ice cream~"

* * *

Sorry for the super late chapter!

Well! This is the end! I hope you all enjoyed reading this mini story!

Look forward to the next KnB fic! The results of the poll will be shown tomorrow or on the 1st of Feb!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave some feed back! And to those who Favorited my story!

See you soon!~

KizunaCho


End file.
